


美食节目夫夫相性一百问

by sakiiiii



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakiiiii/pseuds/sakiiiii
Summary: *脑子一热做了个这玩意儿.第一次玩儿，美食节目背景，这算个番外（…）勿上升真人圈地自萌，ooc严重且都属于在下，设定等请戳合集，可能比较沙雕，如有不适请随时退出～感谢。





	美食节目夫夫相性一百问

**Author's Note:**

> 补档

【欢迎进入直播间，请不要大意的刷弹幕吧ww】  
【注意事项：1.不要刷礼物 2.不要ky 3.不要发表一些过激言论】

1 请问您的名字？  
y：羽生结弦  
t：金博洋（忍不住开始笑）算了叫天总吧谢谢

2 年龄是？  
y：还没有到24哦…  
t：比他小比他小哈哈哈哈

3 性别是？  
y：男  
t：公（赶紧改口）男男男

4 请问您的性格是怎样的？  
y：她们都说我很高冷诶…明明没有，自认为是个很温柔的人  
t：（小声嘀咕）你在某些时候可不是这样的…咳，我当然很活泼啊你们说是不是

5 对方的性格？  
y：天天就像小太阳一样，kirakira的（眯眼笑）  
t：狐狸精…哦不是，挺好，挺好

6 两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？  
y：这个不能说呢（笑）不过第一次知道天天还是因为他的节目  
t：你两年前咋就知道我了？（窃喜）  
y：偶然看到脸书上有同事转发的图片…嗯！

7 对对方的第一印象？  
t：…………  
【是不是“羽生结弦太帅了我了个丢”啊ww】  
t：（脸红）别瞎说别瞎说！我没有！  
y：我都看见过的，天天不要解释了！  
他呀，第一次看到觉得这个男孩子很有勇气，也很聪明，关键是——  
【虎牙吧（笑）】  
嗯，没错了（捂嘴笑）

8 喜欢对方哪一点呢？  
t：啥都行，我不嫌弃，我认了  
y：都很喜欢哦ww

9 讨厌对方哪一点？  
t：（翻白眼）他有私生粉，在我们搬家前还找上门来，那时候差点儿就公开出柜了…后来冷清了一阵，就搬走了  
【听起来好过分——不过我们问的是讨厌对方哪点哦？】  
呃…随时随地faqing算吗  
y：我没有！明明是天天——（被捂嘴）

10 您觉得自己与对方相性好么？  
y：我觉得挺好的w  
t：嗯大概吧  
y：别大概啊qaq

11 您怎么称呼对方？  
y：天天～有时候会称呼博洋（君）  
t：柚子吧？…（挠头）在公开之前就是羽生君  
【在什么时候称呼博洋呢？】  
y：（迷の微笑）

12 您希望怎样被对方称呼？  
y：旦那様——  
t：驳回，你听过的  
y：那就老公啊…啊，结弦哥哥也超欢迎哦  
t：就叫天总！  
【哇哦听过的吗？现在还没到后50诶（笑）】

13 如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？  
y：小白兔吧～从哪方面讲都是，还很灵活，很聪明  
t：披着羊皮的狼——哦我是说大猫。给人种很高高在上的感觉，在最高点，无人可及…有时候很骄傲，有时候懒洋洋的…嗯如果你跟他相处久了就是前者  
y：这么“高高在上的人”被可爱的小白兔拐走了哦～

14 如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？  
y：穿裙子的影帝Yuzuru（捂脸）他想看我女装好久了  
t：哈哈哈哈哈…是这样没错，只要他保证最后被干的不是我。我的话，昆虫盛宴如何？  
y：不用了不用了…（接受目光）我会吃的

15 那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？  
y：他自己/////  
t：如他所说，女装影帝，限量版，仅限天总哈！

16 对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？  
t：有有有，他有时候在外面不分轻重，有一次我们晚上那什么…赶上第二天在国内有真人野外的综艺节目去当嘉宾，人家都以为我一到那儿就被虫子咬了…还有啊他女粉儿老婆粉儿都注意一点儿有一些语言过激了…哦，这不是我们家柚子的错儿，特此警告！  
y：（叹气）综上，希望大家不要再这样了…对天天没有不满

17 您的毛病是？  
t：老铁没毛病  
y：（捂嘴笑）  
【这一题两人都不想回答吗？】  
t：没毛病就是没毛病（笑）

18 对方的毛病是？  
t：宅懒散，一个不肥的肥宅  
y：（模仿他的口气）没毛病  
【（大笑）】

19对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？  
t：跟女粉走的太亲密（白眼）  
y：我没有啊…？  
t：你可不知道每次你见面会有多少想爬你床的  
y：（哆嗦）（抱紧他）  
t：…好啦松开啦  
y：不要，我要让世界知道我是天天的  
【啊…我们暂时cut一下广告（尴尬）】

20 您做的什么事情会让对方不快？  
y：可能是太宅了吧，天天是很喜欢冒险啊出去玩啊挑战极限的人，我就很喜欢在家里打打游戏看看电视什么的…他有一次还抓我起来去晨练，其实他也困得要死  
t：（嘟囔）  
t：有时候去的地方太危险，比如一整天没有喝水，他就会很担心我  
y：两到三天没有水就会…  
t：好好好我懂，我是不会让自己受伤的

21 你们的关系到达何种程度了？  
t：我们忠实cp粉写的那种程度  
【弹幕：啊啊啊啊啊被翻牌了啊啊/天总给粉丝留点隐私好吗/完了完了我的xhw被天总看见了】  
y：（笑而不语）

22 两个人初次约会是在哪里？  
t：嗯…这个说起来有些奇怪，在冰场  
y：其实那时候正赶上我拍电影（指ice love）的时候做私下练习，他陪我一起的。其实已经交往很久了，只不过基本没有约会罢了（笑）

23 那时候俩人的气氛怎样？  
y：他扶着我的腰——  
t：挺好，挺好的，下一题

24 那时进展到何种程度？  
y：已经交往很久啦…（微笑看他）

25 经常去的约会地点？  
t：（捂脸）有些惭愧，因为工作和之前要保护隐私，没怎么约会过…不过公开了以后可以多考虑考虑  
y：天天想去哪里呢  
t：上次去了特罗姆瑟…（脸红）呃你定吧

26 您会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？  
y：大概就是买一套裙子然后穿上（捂嘴笑）  
t：我期待那一天。我…每年给他过生日都不一样，但没变的就是每天早上给他做一顿最最最丰盛的早餐

27 是由哪一方先告白的？  
t：如果网络表白也算的话，我  
y：那个怎么能算呢（笑）我啦

28 您有多喜欢对方？  
y：为他献出一切。  
t：嗯…我也是吧。

29 那么，您爱对方么？  
yt：当然。

30 对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？  
y：冲我撒娇。…其实还蛮多的，我大多数都会让着他  
t：（小声）在床上的时候  
y：说什么我没听见？  
t：…下一题下一题！  
【尊重您的选择w】

31 如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？  
t：把非洲最毒的蛇抓过来然后——  
y：不会的不会的天天你相信我！（突然手忙脚乱）

32 可以原谅对方变心么？  
t：不可以！  
y：…嗯，绝对不可以哦，天天是我的…  
【异常强大的占有欲xd】

33 如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎办？  
【并不存在xd】

35 对方性感的表情？  
y：太多啦…露出小虎牙叫我名字的时候，刚去晨跑完的时候，还有…嗯～  
t：（捂脸）作为一个前迷弟我倒是觉得他无时无刻散发着荷尔蒙

36 两个人在一起的时候，最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？  
t：两个人偷偷出去的时候，捂得很严，牵着手，真的很紧张  
y：怪不得你每次脸都烫烫的（恍然大悟）

38 做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？  
yt：任何事情。

39 曾经吵架么？  
t：有过，但不多

40 都是些什么吵架呢？  
y：比如我觉得一些事太危险天天非要做啊，那时候就会不知不觉吵起来，最后都是我先妥协（叹气）  
t：有一次他的粉丝来攻击我，那时候我也还很稚嫩（突然笑）就…很不高兴，跟他撒气了

41 之后如何和好？  
y：我安慰他，他立刻破涕为笑

42 转世后还希望做恋人么？  
yt：一定要的

43 什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？  
y：我觉得现在就被爱着  
t：任何时候吧…他表达爱还是很明显的  
y：（微笑，亲额头）

44 您的爱情表现方式是？  
y：我——  
t：停停停这个我来说！他就是那种任何时间任何地点示爱那种！比如偷亲啦揉毛啦牵手啦冲你笑啦…  
y：（偷笑，亲）比如这样

45 什么时候会让您觉得“已经不爱我了”？  
t：被女友粉包围的时候（生无可恋）  
y：冷战的时候？  
【有…有过冷战吗？没听说过哦…】  
y：有的，嗯…原因就不说了，现在很甜的

46 您觉得与对方相配的花是？  
y：太阳花？给人感觉很阳光啊，不少人也这么说过，而且笑容很灿烂呢  
t：玫瑰或蔷薇，带刺儿的那种，但如果触碰他最柔软的地方就会发现…嗯！

47 俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？  
yt：没有哦/才不会有！

48 您的自卑感来自？  
t：我好像没啥可自卑的  
y：跟他旅行的时候会觉得自己有些无能吧  
t：无能什么无能，你这叫天才的本质  
y：（哭笑不得）

49 俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？  
yt：公开

50 您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？  
【请允许我擅自为二位回答，一定可以！】  
=======================================  
51 请问您是攻方，还是受方？  
y：攻（微笑）  
t：…受（和善的微笑）

52 为什么会如此决定呢？  
y：天天根本攻不起来啦（笑）  
t：呵他就是个抖s

53 您对现在的状况满意么？  
y：很满意～  
t：…哦。

54 初次H的地点？  
y：酒店里…嗯，当时他刚跟我交往，跟着我出了国

55 当时的感觉？  
t：疼的想爆粗口，被什么东西咬都没这么疼  
y：因为疼的感觉不一样嘛…天天的里面很紧，因为第一次吧，会很紧张，但很舒服

56 当时对方的样子？  
y：（兴奋地用手比划）超——诱人，让人欲罢不能呢  
t：我也就看了那么一两眼，剩下都是闭着眼睛…怎么说呢，完全不同于银幕上的他，也不同于粉丝眼里的他，像个饥肠辘辘的野兽一样，但又让人深陷其中不能自拔…  
y：所以每一次我都有捕捉到你哦

57 初夜的早晨您的第一句话是？  
t：几点了  
y：天天中午好～

58 每星期H的次数？  
t：呃这个真的不定，两人都比较闲的时候就会多一些，忙的话就少一些  
y：一般来讲我们能保证一星期一次以上，即使不在家里也能去别的地方找到对方，除非天天在外面拍了好久回不来或者极度疲劳…

59 觉得最理想的情况下，每周几次？  
t：嗯…（脸红）三四次？毕竟都是…年轻人……什么的……（声音越来越小）  
y：啊原来如此！我想的是每天都有做。

60 那么，是怎样的H呢？  
t：（表情逐渐扭曲）  
y：我不介意尝试新的姿势和新的play，天天也是（微笑）  
【哇哦意外没想到，举个例子？】  
y：昨天我们在藏书楼里躺在书桌上——  
t：下下下下下一题！！  
【…get】

61 自己最敏感的地方？  
y：下巴…吧？  
t：（生无可恋）哪里都敏感

62 对方最敏感的地方？  
y：腰啊脖子啊耳朵啊后背啊…很多呢  
t：大概就是下巴

63 用一句话形容H时的对方？  
y：（认真）超级诱人  
t：（捂脸）就那样啦…

64 坦白的说，您喜欢H么？  
yt：嗯

65 一般情况下H的场所？  
t：不定，真的不定，最普通就是在床上  
y：我们随时随地都有可能（笑）

66 您想尝试的H地点？  
y：我觉得私人海滩可以尝试…嗯？我们好像还没去过Love Hotel？  
t：不去！下一个！！

67 冲澡是在H前还是H后？  
yt：都会有

68 H时有什么约定么？  
t：…啥约定  
【比如“不许弄疼”或者“做几次”啊】  
t：（疯狂摇头）  
y：（无奈笑）好像没有呢

69 您与恋人以外的人发生过性关系么？  
yt：没有（！）

70 对於「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体」这种想法，您是持赞同态度，还是反对呢？  
yt：绝对反对

71 如果对方被暴徒强 奸了，您会怎麽做？  
t：的确，像他这种脸，很容易…嗯，我会放亚洲棕熊来，或者靠自己解决  
y：天天把我想的好柔弱（笑哭）如果有人这样对天天，杀无赦哦

72 您会在H前觉得不好意思吗？或是之后？  
t：前一年还有，今年就没了（耸肩）  
y：完全没有

73 如果好朋友对您说「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请…」并要求H，您会？  
yt：果断拒绝

74 您觉得自己很擅长H吗？  
y：我还是很自信的！  
t：…不知道。

75 那麽对方呢   
y：天天很棒啦，配合得很好  
t：……嗯…

76 在H时您希望对方说的话是？  
t：叫博洋君…然后表白我…啊哈哈哈（内心：其实我很喜欢他的dirty talk）  
y：叫我的名字，说他爱我

77 您比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？  
y：每一帧都是最爱～  
t：（白眼）不知道，都还挺好的，我的柚子最好看

78您觉得与恋人以外的人H也可以吗？  
yt：不可以（！！）

79您对S M有兴趣吗？  
y：（眯眼）  
t：我不！  
y：那我做m呢？（眨眼）  
t：……考虑一下…

80 如果对方忽然不再索求您的身体了，您会？  
t：呃…可能他不需要我或者…（小声）他不行了  
y：今晚证明给你看哦

81 您对强 奸怎麽看？  
yt：及其反对的恶劣行为

82 H中比较痛苦的事情是？  
y：最开始的时候大概是润滑和进入，他太紧了（被掐）好疼啊天天！…因为两人都是第一次也没什么经验…  
t：现在没有痛苦，我觉得还是挺好的

83 在迄今为止的H中，最令您觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是？  
t：就最近来讲，特罗姆瑟的小木屋，第一次在这种环境下做，但又怕第二天起不来啊感冒啊什么的  
【为什么是就最近呢？】  
y：有挺多很…刺激的？数不过来  
【记录，marking】

84 曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？  
y：有，有的（捂脸）  
t：（抱胸）还不止一次（内心：天总我的面子就在今天掉尽了i dont care）  
【我很想看当时是怎样的画面（鼻血）啊…弹幕爆炸了哦…】

85 那时攻方的表情？  
y：emm…天天来说，我没印象了  
t：面无表情开始脱他的衣服，还有过顺着我的意思配合我的微笑（扶额）

86 攻方有过强暴的行为吗？  
t：没有，他很温柔

87 当时受方的反应是？  
【对不起我应该先组织好语言再问的><】

88 对您来说，「作为H对象」的理想是？  
yt：就是他了

89 现在的对方符合您的理想吗？  
yt：非常符合（哦）

90 在H中有使用过小道具吗？  
y：有的（笑）  
t：比如草莓，小番茄，都是他喜欢吃的  
y：但我最爱吃天天～  
t：清理起来很费劲儿的！

91 您的第一次发生在什么时候？  
t：两年前，已成年

92 那时的对象是现在的恋人吗？  
yt：是的

93 您最喜欢被吻到哪裏呢？  
t：嘛…不知道他怎么想的…反正我喜欢亲耳朵的，那场面太刺激  
y：他经常会主动亲我啦，哪里都好，都会让我有反应呢  
【o//////o】

94 您最喜欢亲吻对方哪裏呢？  
t：嘴唇和耳朵，下巴也经常有  
y：从头到脚无一例外哦

95 H时最能取悦对方的事是？  
y：叫他的名字，（最近我发现）dirty talk也很不错，嗯…他好像挺喜欢的  
t：（不想承认）主动讨好他？？

96 H时您会想些什麽呢？  
y：啊，这么优秀这么可爱的人是我的呢  
t：什么都不想…有时候就觉得他是坠入凡间的天使，有时候变成恶魔

97 一晚H的次数是？  
y：不定，如果第二天没事情的话就多一些  
t：（超小声）他体力也太好了

98 H的时候，衣服是您自己脱，还是对方帮忙脱呢？  
t：都有，大多数是互相脱  
y：我喜欢帮天天脱衣服呢，就像拆礼物一样小心翼翼又想快一些

99 对您而言H是？  
y：（超正经）爱的表情  
t：（面无表情）繁衍后代哦我开个玩笑，为爱鼓掌（开始鼓掌）  
【天天你怎么了(つД`)ノ你不是天天了！】  
y：饥渴难耐的天天

100 请对恋人说一句话  
y：我——  
t：如果你表情好，二期不是不可以考虑（突然高冷）  
y：好的，知道了  
t：还有就是！……那什么……（捂住镜头）啾  
y：（受宠若惊）愛してる。

【谢谢二位！真是超级甜蜜的小情侣呢ww祝他们幸福啊！另外帮官方爸爸打个广告，二期刷起来～】

end.

**Author's Note:**

> wwww  
> comments_(:з」∠)_


End file.
